


Let's begin with 12

by seraphicLioness



Series: MythStuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphicLioness/pseuds/seraphicLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Edit: 8/21/2014 So, I'm definitely not dropping this! It has been almost a year since I started writing it and I'm still super excited about it! I'm building the plot up all the the time! I just have a few other fics I will be working on before I officially start on this one! In other words, don't expect chapters for a while! I do a lot in the fandom in general, so that takes away from my writing time...<br/>This chapter is not finished! This will actually be the second part of the full story!<br/>Those are not the only tags, by the way. I will add more as they become relevant.<br/>I swear that this will be its own novel when I have declared it to be officially finished, so if you are looking for something short turn away now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let's begin with 12

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 8/21/2014 So, I'm definitely not dropping this! It has been almost a year since I started writing it and I'm still super excited about it! I'm building the plot up all the the time! I just have a few other fics I will be working on before I officially start on this one! In other words, don't expect chapters for a while! I do a lot in the fandom in general, so that takes away from my writing time...  
> This chapter is not finished! This will actually be the second part of the full story!  
> Those are not the only tags, by the way. I will add more as they become relevant.  
> I swear that this will be its own novel when I have declared it to be officially finished, so if you are looking for something short turn away now.

<*)))><

 

The day had been going swimmingly…well, until _it_ happened. 

It wasn’t like you hadn’t expected it! Because you had. 

“Dreaded” was actually the better verb to use in this case.

But it had happened, and there was nothing you or anyone else could do to prevent what would eventually occur from today’s announcement.

Your name and formal title is Feferi Peixes, daughter of Poseidon, and twelfth heir in line for the oceanic thrown. Power has never mattered to you though, really you couldn’t care less. Entirely unlike all of your older blood-thirsty siblings who are constantly battling for a position you hope will never open. Your mother, known by her title Her Imperious Condescension, is unfortunately, just as bad. She would have killed your father and claimed all things under the sea as her own. If your father hadn’t been glubbing _Poseidon_ that is. 

Luckily you had avoided most of the politics by blatantly showing no interest in any of the pointless squabbling. This also made you everyone’s favorite sibling. The only time anyone bothered you was when they were looking for new pawns. One little piece that could be manipulated to tip the scale in their favor. Eventually though, once you had realized their game, you calmly explained to all parties involved that as you were not interested in the throne or any kind of power, you were also not going to play favorites. Finally, they left you alone. Everyone just seemed to listen when you spoke and tended to avoid any kind of confrontation with you. Perhaps it was because you are technically the “guppy” of the family– as some of your siblings refer to you. It certainly wasn’t because of your demeanor. You don’t think you have a scary inch on your entire body.

You had known that your birthright would be formerly given to you sooner or later. Honestly, you were surprised that you had been able to swim away from it for the almost one-hundred years since your birth. You were almost certain that your father was going to dish out your destined responsibility on your fiftieth birthday. Most of your siblings had received their inheritance by their early seventies. But then again, most of your siblings were over a millennia older than you.

The gist of the situation is that upon turning one hundred-years-old, you will be given a portion of the underwater domain, ruled by the great King Poseidon, to call your own and to care for as a child of the king. This gift was also a decent-sized nudge in the direction of realizing that it was about time to either mate or form an alliance through merger with another undersea clan by way of coupling. The whole thing just made you realize that you were not as young as your barely post-pubescent half-fish body appeared anymore. If you had been human, you would have aged and died long ago, your corpse rotting beneath the skin of the Earth instead of enjoying daily adventures below the sea’s surface. 

The stressful ordeal had occurred during breakfast. 

 

<*)))><

 

Your high regard of and for all things living left you to become an algaetarian. You don’t just eat algae, but you certainly don’t touch anything that had been previously, and in the case of the diet of some of your siblings _still_ , alive. In other words, you were enjoying a lovely small platter of kelp salad when your father strolled into the room and sat down to eat. This was already a strange occurrence as usually he ate breakfast in his rooms with your mother. 

As you looked up from your own food, you noticed your only full-blooded sibling, Meenah, named after your mother, as is their vanity – munching on fresh, mostly raw flounder, and cringed. As much as Meenah enjoyed her own miniature kingdom, you suspect that she is most likely lonely. Of course, she would never indulge such a claim; rather she likes to frequently state that she is here to be your sister and learn the ways of power from your shared parents – mainly your mother. Of all of your siblings, Meenah is probably the most ruthless; one of her worst deeds had been when she, single-handedly, murdered a large portion of your ten other siblings guards. Just to say, “I could come after you anytime I wanted to.” The warning had been clear, but still, your other brothers and sisters plotted against her. They had launched several attacks over the past fifty or so years, all of which failed. Whereas she had seen being the youngest – before you came along – as a challenge or a position of less significance and decided to prove that to be theory meaningless, you took it as an opportunity to make a difference in the world for the better. Meenah is definitely your mother’s favorite pet. Groomed to be the perfect dictator. 

You on the other hand are a bundle of happiness and care. You have this habit of finding fish, injured or simply helpless by nature, and bringing them to the underwater palace to be placed in your lovely “tank” and then cared for by you. Your family believes this to be a ridiculous habit and often expresses those feelings to you, explaining to you, in excruciating detail, how backwards and pointless your “hobby” is, as if you were still the “guppy” that they considered you to be. Still, you take it in stride, not caring what they say if even one creature can be saved from a painful death. 

Your father is the exception. 

In fact, you often think that while everyone else is trying to devalue this particular trait of yours, there is a certain sparkle sitting in his even and knowing gaze. This leads you to believe that it was your mother who had convinced your father to finally decide to give you your present. Whether it was because all of her attempts to make you an immovable, iron-fisted ruler had failed and she simply cannot stand your general cheeriness any longer, or she thinks that the chance for you to rule for yourself – no matter how small the kingdom – might bring out your inner tyrant, you don’t know. The Condesce is far too manipulative for you to even _try_ to decode her heavily encrypted thoughts. 

“Father, what a lovely surfprise for you to join us for breakfast this morning!” You greeted Poseidon with a bright smile. You are so used to using the fish puns that you don’t even notice when the sneak into your speech. Thankfully, it is the _only_ trait that you share with your mother and sister.

“Yes, it is indeed a nice change of pace.” He commented, not looking at you as he sat at the head of the long table. A sinking feeling clenched around your stomach and suddenly the beautiful kelp salad didn’t look quite as appetizing. “I have wonderful news for you, daughter.” The sentence almost sounded sarcastic as it smoothly flowed from his mouth and around the room, unwelcomingly infiltrating your ears.

You avoided looking at your father because you could only guess what the news would entail, and _oh! That certainly is one interesting tablecloth!_

The king continued, “Feferi, your one hundredth birthday will be arriving within the next month, and as you know, all of your siblings have already received their domain inheritances. Your mother and I have discussed this on and off for the last quarter century or so, and we believe that it is time for you to receive your birthright as well.”

Forget not being hungry, there was a serious danger of losing your partially consumed breakfast all over the table. _At least that would end this conversation_ , you thought.

Poseidon swiftly moved his thumb and middle finger against one another, creating a _snapp_ ing sound. A muscled guard appeared in the doorway gracefully entering the large dining room. In his hands was what appeared to be a spherically shaped map of the Earth. The man placed the basketball-sized object on the table, between you and your father, then promptly exited. You heard Meenah snicker softly.

The globe was different than any you had seen. It had the correct shapes of the continents and their surrounding water masses, all labeled accordingly. However, overlaying the standard map were colors sectioning off certain parts of the globe. As you watched, Poseidon waved his right hand over the globe in an almost lazy gesture. Suddenly the lighting in the room dimmed as the globe began to lift off of its ornate stand. A new light slowly emerged from within the strange map casting varying colors of light across the walls. At first, you thought the bright orb was expanding, but then you realize that the color layers were slowly lifting off of the globe to form a second – _almost_ complete – sphere around the ball. Even after almost a century of life, the magic in this world still enraptures you.  

“Now this,” your father began, not entirely pulling your attention from the light source. He placed a hand on the inner ball, moving through the transparent layer as if it was just an immaterial projection, pushing lightly against the inner globe, thus causing it as well as the overlay to turn. “Will be your territory,” he finished, indicating an area which lit up a fuchsia color at his touch. Its placement was out in the Pacific Ocean with a few small land masses dotting its waters and had to be over one thousand nautical miles in range. When the king removed his hand the fuchsia colored shape rose off of the inner globe – filling in an area of the outer globe which had been previously devoid of the second skin. 

You finally understood the other colors to be the territories belonging to your siblings. None of the sections were actually touching, creating neutral ground between them. You realized that the edges of your future domain would be more than a thousand miles from anyone else’s. 

Poseidon was watching you, waiting for your reaction. It took you a moment, but you reigned in your thoughts enough to comment. “Oh, father, this is a waterfall surfprise! Thank you so much! I feel so honored that you wish to entrout me with such a large resprawnsibility.” You arranged your features into what you hoped was an appreciative expression, but you couldn’t be sure because the room felt as if it was spinning. Your father appeared to be satisfied, and you thanked Nyx’s lucky stars. He finally signaled to have the globe taken away after returning it to its simple, non-magical state, effectively ending the conversation and allowing the weight on your shoulders to ease just a fraction.

You did your best to shake off the dizzy feeling in order to finish the nutritious meal sitting before you, all but forgotten during the previous display. Poseidon remained seated at the table as he ate some exotic mix of anchovies and salmon on anemone tentacles with some form of algae sauce. You have no idea when he or your sister departed the dining hall, as you were quick to scarf down your uneaten food and place a kiss at your father’s temple before swiftly retreating to your rooms.  

 

<*)))><

 

So what are you doing now? You are on your water-proof laptop of course. 

As you lay on your extremely plush canopy bed, you log onto your frequently used chat client, Pesterchum. You found this particular messaging system almost a decade ago, and have been simply addicted to it ever since. Despite your fintastic social abilities, you hadn’t made very many fronds online during the first few years. Then, the few fronds you eventually made suggested a mutual frond of theirs, a guy who went by the chumhandle **carcinoGeneticist**. It was all downhill from there – as that very person might say. However, _you_ would say the opposite! You suddenly had this great new group of strangers who wanted to talk to you about just regular, everyday stuff. Granted they are all very mortal humans, but there still seems to be plenty of minor detail similarities between you and them. 

Pesterchum is a widely known favorite among the online community. You don’t know if anyone in your family has an account, but you really don’t care. It isn’t like talking to people and creatures that you know isn’t great; they just don’t understand you in the same way that your chat friends do. You spend enough time with them offline anywhale. There are usually several of your friends online, but today barely anyone has logged on. 

When you had joined the group, CG, apparently the self-made leader – whatever that meant – was quick to inform you that “ **YOU CAN TYPE WITH YOUR FINGER UNTIL THEY FALL OFF, HAVING AS MANY POINTLESS, MIGRAIN-INDUCING CONVERSATIONS WITH ANY OF THE FUCKASSES IN THE GROUP THAT YOU SO DESIRE, BUT DON’T SHARE ANY PERSONAL DETAILS. OTHERWISE YOU WILL BE PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM ANY FUTURE CONVERSING. OTHER THAN THAT, YOU ARE FREE TO ACT AS YOU FUCKING PLEASE.** ” You had inquired about whether or not everyone else had agreed to this term. He said that they had, though some _had_ voiced their opinions on where he could shove his rule. You have never explained to him about already knowing the names of a few of the people that you talked with, but it never seemed to really matter all that much. You were sure that your fronds would stand up for you if CG tried to carp up a fuss about it!

You look at your Pesterchum window. Not seeing anyone that you particularly wish to talk to, you open up a new internet window and visit the website that TA helped you set up. You lo<3 this website! It had really become your brainchild over the past few years. Being the daughter of Poseidon and lover of all things living, especially those of underwater origins, you decided that almost a century’s worth of knowledge should be open to the general public. You tossed the idea around with your chat group, hinting that you had an extensive expertise on the matter of all things sea-dwelling. TA explained that he would be more than happy to help you set up a website that would be fully functional and ready to receive any information that you wished to share. 

Today, you are mostly checking for messages from anonymous users hoping to have their questions answered. Online you are known by the username **cuttlefishCuller**. It has become quite famous for the quality information about all things water related. Many had gone as far as to assume that you were some kind of genius marine biologist. You had laughed at the irony of assumptions like that. 

Several of the largest specialized aquatic organizations have offered you a place on their research teams over the years, but you had kindly turned them down for several reasons. The main two being that you are not human and that to you it is ultimately a hobby and your civil duty as oceanic royalty.

After checking your inbox, you move on to editing a few of the pages in the encyclopedia, including the section on coral and the section on clown fish. You briefly consider editing the page on flounder, cringe as you remember your sister’s choice of breakfast, and decide against it – logging out of your administrative account.

Topplr is your next stop on your online check list, but before you can get too lost in the eternal pages of information and random nonsense on your bulletin board, a _bing!_ sound in your headphones and a pop-up notification signals you that **gardenGnostic** is online. This is one of your best fronds. She was actually the first person that you added to your chumroll after talking to her on several forums. Over the last several years you have come to understand each other and are always supportive of the other’s endeavors. Right now though, you could just use a close ally to talk to.


End file.
